1. Field of Invention
The subject invention relates generally to an apparatus and method therefor used in tracking animals or humans through remote terrain as in a search and rescue operation and in particular, to an apparatus and method therefor that combines the features of a dragstick for making identifying marks in the ground and an antenna through which radio signals can be broadcast and received.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Individuals attempting to track another person or an animal through remote and rugged terrain, as often occurs in search and rescue operations, confront two major problems. First, the searcher must be able to mark the trail he follows so that he will be able to retrace his steps. He also must be sure to distinguish his footprints from the lost person's footprints and other searcher's footprints. Presently, a device called a dragstick or sign cutting stick is used to overcome this problem. This dragstick is simply a wooden stick or pole having at one end a means for making an identifying mark in the ground. Second, the searcher must be able to send and receive communications from other searchers and a base camp. This is especially important when the person being sought is in need of immediate medical attention. Presently, standard, hand held radios employ a helical, omni-directional, 1/4 wavelength vertical antenna generally referred to as rubber ducky antenna. These antennas have negative gain resulting in signals that tend to fade, especially when surrounded by hills or cliffs.
Francis, U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,995 discloses a fishing rod with a radio installed in the handle of the rod. The rod acts as an antenna. This rod, however, cannot function as a dragstick and the entire device disclosed by Francis is not structurally strong enough to be used in search and rescue operations. Furthermore, Francis is not pertinent art as a person skilled in the art of devices used in search and rescue operations would have no need to know about fishing rod technology.
Therefore there is a need for an antenna that would boost the power of the user's radio signal and could also be used as a dragstick.